


I Bet You Don't Curse God

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: The most uncontrollable part of life is also the saddest. But we must continue to live even through the tears.





	I Bet You Don't Curse God

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever song fic. For everyone who has ever lost a parent, and everyone who ever will. 
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Laurel and Leonard have been brought back at some point earlier in time.
> 
> [**I Bet You Don't Curse God**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Qaq0xsgjc) by Cristina Grimmie; a truly beautiful soul that was lost too young.

The cemetery was full of figures in black surrounding a single grave. It was nothing extravagant, the same size and shape as many of the others surrounding it. But the words freshly engraved on the gray surface held more meaning for the people here than any of the other stones ever could.

Leonard Snart stood still as a statue among the weeping figures around him. He had never really believed in God. To him, the word was merely a curse uttered by his dad whenever anything didn’t go according to plan. But the woman standing next to him clutched a small battered cross on a chain. It had been her father’s.

 

_I bet you don't curse God_

_When the doctor calls_

_With a stern voice and the test results_

_And he asks you to come in right away_

Felicity was pressed against Oliver’s side, his arm around her. She didn’t think he would go like that. He had always been such an imposing figure. He had held up through jail, divorce, and the loss of both daughters. He was the loud voice that talked reason into Oliver, that convinced them all to continue forward when it seemed hopeless. He was the one that stood in the light and led the city while Oliver secluded himself in the dark of the slums. Nothing could hold him back. Until now.

 

_I bet you don't curse God_

_When you're on a plane_

_In a turbulance, pourin' rain_

_And you're hoping that you'll make it out okay_

Thea stood against her brother’s other side and remembered when she and Ollie had been sent away on a vacation by themselves. She had been seven. There was a storm on the way back and the plane had been surrounded by thunder and lightning, causing it to almost crash. Ollie had frozen up and barley been able to lead her off the plane once it landed. Their parents weren’t there to meet them. They had been caught in traffic. But he was. Laurel stood beside him and ran to Oliver. But he came to Thea and gathered her up in his arms. He let her cry until there were no tears left.

 

_I bet you don't curse God_

_When your child is gone_

_And she ain't picking up the phone_

_And it's 2am on a Saturday in July_

Laurel stood clutching her stomach and letting the tears leak silently. Sara ran away from home once when she was nine. The two girls had had a fight over a toy and Laurel had told Sara that no one cared about a silly brat like her. Her little sister went missing that night and stayed missing for two days.  Laurel remembered being terrified for her sister. She had cried in her father’s arms and told him it was all her fault that her little sister was lost. It was all her fault. Her father held Laurel and let her cry until her sister was found by his fellow officers. It was the first time she ever remembered praying.

Her father had handed her a small cross and told her to hope that things would be ok, and she did.

 

_Everybody cries_

_We've all faked a smile_

_When your back's against the wall_

_And your hands are tied_

It was some time later when people began to file out of the cemetery one by one. Some people lingered. Oliver finally removed his arms from Felicity and Thea and moved to grasp Laurel’s shoulders. He turned her towards his sister and the three women slowly began walking towards the entrance, each one grasping another. Oliver glanced at the last two people left. The blonde woman frozen and staring straight ahead, and the criminal who stood by her side, as still as the graves on every side. The tall man broke that stillness in order to move his head and stare at Star City’s Arrow.

The archer glanced at the woman and then met the crook’s eyes. Leonard nodded; he would stay by her side. Oliver nodded back and then turned to follow his sister and the others. Finally, it was just the two of them.

 

_There's pain, Life hurts_

_There's a thousand things_

_You think you don't deserve_

_All hope is lost_

_When You spend it all_

_And you just can't beat the odds_

Leonard didn’t belong here. His old man had been the worst thing that had happened to him, and his mother hadn’t been around enough to make an impression. There was no love held by Leonard Snart for his parents. His childhood was a blur of pain and hurt. He had the scars to prove it. Life had never given him a good hand and the odds had _never_ been in his favor. He was raised by a criminal and that’s what he became. He used to think he didn’t deserve any of the shit that happened to him, and he still thought that – but now it wasn’t because his life was so terrible, it was because it wasn’t. It was because of her. He didn’t deserve to have this woman standing beside him. But he would do everything he possibly could to change that.

 

* * *

 

Leonard finally moved to place a hand on her shoulder and his voice broke the silence.

“Everyone is gone.” He said softly. And the frozen facade shattered.

 

_I bet you don't curse God_

_When you're dying in bed_

_About to take your one last breath_

_And you're holding on before you say goodnight_

Sara’s face crumpled and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had been tough when there was an audience. After accepting the loss of her sister, she had refused to cry in front of anyone ever again; she would be strong, she would be a leader. But now there was no one except Leonard, and he wouldn’t reveal her secrets. He wouldn’t tell anyone that her strength was a sham.

She had been holding her father’s hand when sickness took him. Leonard had been next to her, and Laurel was down the hall talking to the nurse. She hadn’t heard Sara’s strangled sob when the machines began letting out a continuous tone. By the time she burst into the room Sara was composed and was able to hold her sister tightly while Laurel cried for their loss.

But now she let it all out. The Canary screeched and cried until her throat gave way. The Assassin shook and clutched at herself until her legs gave way and she dropped to the ground, only to be caught by a pair of long arms clad in black leather.

Leonard wrapped his arms around the small figure and held her tight as they both sank to the ground and everything that was Ta-er al-Sahfer melted away until only Sara Lance was left. The little girl who had lost her father, who had held his hand as he breathed his last breath. He had held on until she got there. He had waited so he could see his little girl one more time. And he had.

 Leonard held his girlfriend tightly as she clutched the fabric on his back and shed tears onto his shoulder. And for the first time ever; Leonard Snart prayed. He prayed to a God he didn’t believe in and asked him to help heal the woman he loved. A broken heart was a painful thing to live with, he knew. Every time he saw his sister’s scars he was reminded that he hadn’t been able to protect her from the man who inflicted them.

Finally, Sara dragged in a shuddering breath and relaxed her grip on the back of his jacket. Her head was heavy on his shoulder and the front of his shirt was damp. They were both sitting awkwardly on the ground but neither bothered to move.

“I miss him.” Sara’s voice was hoarse from crying and her words were barely noticeable, but Leonard still heard them.

“I know,” He murmured “I’m sorry.”

“…” This time he couldn’t make out what she said.

“What?” he asked.

“Thank you.” The crook closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her small frame.

“You’re welcome Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in months because my dad was in the hospital for a while and then he died over the summer. I'm afraid I just didn't have the heart to write anything. But it's my last year of college, I have three amazing roommates and I want to be able to create again. I wish I had a happier way to return to the fanfiction world, but this is what felt right. I promise fluff in the future.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) please feel free to send me prompts or randoms ideas.


End file.
